


My heart can’t take it

by mielitapot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Touken Week, fic from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielitapot/pseuds/mielitapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a limit on how much pain a heart can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart can’t take it

"Kirishima-san!"

Touka and Yoriko turned to look at the person who called out to her. It was a guy—wearing a suit, slowly making his way towards them. The girls glanced at each other, confused.

"Um, yes? Can I help you with anything?" Touka eyed the…strangely-colored haired man before her as he stopped before her and gasped. "What the…"

"Touka-chan?" Yoriko held her as Touka shook. "Are you okay? What’s wrong?" Touka whimpered. "Oh my god, what’s happening?" She turned to the newcomer. "HEY YOU PUDDING-HEAD! What did you do to my best friend?"

Touka raised her hand, placating her seething friend. “No, Yoriko, stop.   
It’s not his fault.. I just got dizzy..” She looked up at the man before her and choked back tears.

He looked like Kaneki Ken. Except for the fact that his hair was not completely white.Or black. Instead, it was a strange mix of the two colors. 

"Wh-what do you need? Who are you, anyway." Touka asked defensively, slowly regaining her composure.

"My name is Haise Sasaki." He smiled slightly. "I’m from the CCG."

The girls stiffened at the mention of the Commission on Counter Ghoul. Yoriko glanced warily at Touka. 

It has been two years since Touka admitted that she was a ghoul. Two years of laying low at Kamii University. Yoriko tensed at the assumption that the CCG would be looking for her now. She hated the fact that her best friend had to endure all the pain and hardships just because she was a ghoul.

"Can I please talk to you?" Haise asked. "In private, please."

Yoriko opened her mouth to disagree but Touka beat her.

"Okay."

"Touka-chan, what?"

Touka smiled at her. “It’s okay. I will just talk to him for a second. You go on ahead to that coffee shop. I’ll see you there.”

—

The two of them walked quietly to a secluded part of the campus. Touka silently watching her companion. He wasn’t carrying a briefcase. It was a strange idea, a ghoul inspector approaching her politely. She sighed. A defenseless ghoul inspector.

"Kirishima-san." Haise started. "I…I have something to tell you."

Touka looked at the man, heart clenching at the resemblance to the man she loved.

_'Is this it? Will I be caught? Hah..caught by an inspector that looks like Kaneki. How…tragic.'_

"Yes?"

"Kiri—no, Touka-chan…"

Touka flinced.  _'That tone..'_

"Touka-chan, it’s me. I’m…"

Touka snapped her eyes to his. “What?”

"Touka-chan, it’s me." Haise looked at her intently. "I’m Kaneki Ken. I’m..back."

Touka’s kakugan flashed and she punched the man hard enough to break his jaw.

"Don’t fuck with me!"

Haise stood up, rubbing his jaw. “I’m not.. It really is me, Touka-chan. I can prove it.”

She stayed silent.

"Remember that rabbit keychain I gave you?"

"That’s not proof, you fucker. Almost everyone knows that!"

"Okay then, how about the first time we met? At Anteiku, Hide called out to you. Then the next time I saw you, it was on my date with Rize-san."

"…."

"And then, you saved me. From Nishiki-senpai."

"Shut up!"

"And I worked at Anteiku, and you saved me and Hide from Nishiki-senpai again. After that..Ryoko-san and Hinami-chan.."

"Stop. stop, stop." Touka slid down the floor. "Stop this…" She cried.

Haise approached her silently.

"And then..there was Tsukiyama-san. And Kimi-san. Remember the night at the church?"

"No. no no no…"

"And then.. Banjo-san and the others came. And the Aoigiri."

Touka cried more violently at the mention on Aoigiri. “Stop, no more.”

Haise hugged her lightly. “And then..you and the others went to save me. But I left after that.. and I am so sorry for leaving. I was going to come back but.. the war happened and..”

"Stop…no more.." Touka hugged him back. "Why…this..is unfair of you.. Kaneki."

"I know.. I’m so sorry." Haise—no, Kankeki rubbed sothing and comforting circles at her back. "I’m not leaving you alone again, forgive me."

"…you better not leave again…" Touka’s tears never stopped. "Because my heart can’t take it anymore."

"I know. I won’t."

"I love you.." She said.

"I love you too."

 

End.

 

 

**_BONUS:_ **

_Their heads inched closer to each other slowly. And when their lips were about to touch, someone coughed loudly—making them stop._

_"Yoriko?"_

_"I’m sorry, I couldn’t just leave.."_

_"…."_

_"…"_

_"I’m so worried but." Yoriko glanced at Hai—Kaneki. "Guess I had nothing to worry about huh?" She smiled and turned away. "Go on, continue with the kiss!_

_"YORIKO!"_

_Yoriko giggled and ran away. “See you tomorrow, Touka-chan!”_

_'Please be happy..'_

**Author's Note:**

> TOUKEN WEEK: NOVEMBER 03 - 09  
> Day 03 : Confession/10 Years Later  
> Confession entry


End file.
